1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electrical connector for housing right-angle electrical terminals and more particularly to a connector with internal features for reducing movement of the terminals after assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrical connectors in vehicles are subject to vibration and other motion caused by vehicle movement. Cracking in the plastic connector parts and dielectric failure of the electrical connection are possible if the motion is not controlled. Attempts have been made in the art to reduce motion of the terminals. FIG. 1 illustrates part of a prior art electrical connector 12 for receiving right angle electrical terminals 14. The terminals 14 have wire-connect segments 16 attached by crimping or other methods to electrical wires 18. Electrical mating segments 20 extend at ninety degrees from the wire-connect segments 16. The terminals 14 are limited in movement within the connector 12 by the dimensional characteristics of the inner cavity walls 22 surrounding the wire-connect segments 16, chamber walls 24 closely spaced around the mating segments 20, and complimentary latch features 26 on the connector and mating segments. Liquid epoxy or resin (not shown) is injected or poured between the cavity walls 22 around the terminals to provide a water resistant seal that further stabilizes the terminals when the resin is hardened and cured. The resin requires preparation time, special equipment and handling, and curing time that can take a few hours. This significantly increases the assembly time and cost of the connector. The terminals are difficult or impossible to remove from the connector after the resin is cured.